


A Queen's Knight

by QueenGwyn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGwyn/pseuds/QueenGwyn
Summary: "Once upon a time in a lord's castle by a lake lived a third son who longed to  be a knight.In the lord's town lived a blacksmith's daughter who dreamed of more."Leon and Gwen's story from childhood to Camelot.
Relationships: Gwen/Leon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Queen's Knight

Gwen tugged at the sleeves of her dress, trying not to fidget. Today was her first day, and she didn't want her mother to be embarrassed. Still, she did find it difficult not to gawk. The lord's receiving hall was huge, you could almost fit her whole house in it. The large windows and enormous fire places that lined the back walls were stunning. In the winter, mother had explained, the fires would burn day and night, filling the castle with the warmth because of a complex systems of chimneys built into the walls. 

The line moved a little. She moved quickly, keeping level with her mother. The formal introduction of potential servants was done during the petitioning. People from the land had come with their problems and hoped that Lord Gavanine's advice would be able to help them. The whole of his family was assembled on the dais. Gwen ran through the names her mother had taught her. That was lady Eveline sitting on his left. The oldest son, Victor was the large, tall young man to his right. He looked bored and paid little attention to the people in front of him. Then the lady Cymaline, the lord's daughter, was next to her mother, her demeanor calm and collected. Every once and a while Gwen saw her glance at Lady Eveline and straighten her posture, hoping to match the her mother's grace. Gwen recognized the dress she wore as the one she'd helped her mother mend. To the right of Victor, sat the second son, Boran. His eyes tracked everyone that entered into the hall. Gwen ducked her eyes when he looked at her, his hungry expression reminding her of a wolf. 

She turned, instead, her attention to the last figure on the dais. The boy sitting to the left of Cymaline. The youngest son. Leon. She hadn't seen him before today. While his older brothers were frequent visitors to the town, Leon didn't usually leave the manor. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, his expression interested. He smiled at everyone who came forth, though he didn't speak. He was skinny, his clothes too large, clearly a hand down from one of his older brothers that had been badly altered to fit him. 

Gwen's mother put her hand on her back, gently moving her forward. Gwen took a breath and stepped up. There were only 4 petitioners in front of them now. She could hear the people speaking to the lord now. The farmer, Michael, her neighbor from three houses down, was asking for a soldier to guard his chicken coop from foxes. There had been a few chicken killing over the last couple of weeks. The winter had been long and the foxes had had little food and were desperate enough to risk stealing from people. He'd been the 4th person that day to petition because of foxes. 

"We appear to be overrun." Lord Gavanine remarked. "Do you suppose it is a pack of them, or merely one crafty fox?" The courtiers chuckled. Michael's ears turned red as he ducked his head. Gwen felt a flush of embarrassment. Their chickens had been lucky because Elyan had stayed up all night to guard them. He'd convinced their father to spare him from forge work as he was hoping to catch the fox himself. He'd promised Gwen to give her the skin to make a shawl. Her father thought it was foolishness and allowed him to try for a week. He'd told her mother that a week's worth of sleepless nights might make Elyan rethink his foolishness. Michael was a proud man. Gwen winced as he straightened his spine, steeling himself against the laughter. 

"Maybe it's a mother stealing food for her pups?" 

The laughter died down. Everyone in the hall turned towards Leon's chair. He blushed, ducking his head. His hair fell in front of his face covering it from prying eyes. 

"It's just." Leon swallowed, before looking at his father. "Foxes aren't like wolves. They don't hunt in packs. For there to have been multiple fox attacks implies that they need a lot of food. Perhaps for a litter." 

"Well." Boran smirked as he leaned to the side. "Seems Leon's a fox expert." He straightened up as his father shot him look. Lord Gavanine smiled at Michael. 

"The health of our lands depends on the health of our subjects." He declared. "As such, it is of tantamount importance that this scourge of foxes must cease. Therefore, my son, Leon, will organize a means of ridding you of them." 

Leon's eyes widened as Boran and Victor sat up, seemingly annoyed that their father had passed them over for an important assignment. The next couple of petitioners went and finally it was their turn. Gwen held her head up and stepped forward before doing a curtsy, just as she and her mother had practiced. 

"My Lord and Lady." Her mother spoke, holding her curtsy. Gwen mirrored her, not rising. She had to wait until she was addressed. She wasn't going to embarrass anyone. Lady Cymaline chuckled.

"Why so formal, Germaine?"

Gwen dared to lift her eyes slightly, all she could see from her vantage point was Leon and Cymaline. Cymaline looked at her, smiling while Leon's brow was furrowed. 

"Rise, Germaine." Lady Eveline said. "You're making us feel like tyrants." 

Gwen swallowed and stood, daring to look at Eveline. She smiled kindly. 

"Is this your daughter." 

"Yes, my lady." Her mother put her hand on her shoulder. "This is Guinevere." 

"Hello, Guinevere." Lady Eveline stood, walking over to them. "Your mother has spoken much about you."

"You are too kind, my lady." She said, dropping into another curtsy. In front of her, Boran snickered. Gwen flushed. Should she not have curtsied again? Before she could doubt anymore, another rustle was heard and the pink skirts of Lady Cymaline stood in front of her. Gwen looked up. Cymaline's eyes were searching, but kind. Her hair, pulled into a series of braids was burnished red and her new closeness revealed a dusting of freckles on across her cheeks.

"I was wondering." Germaine murmured. "If there would be the possibility of finding a position for her in the manor?" 

"Can she be my maid?" Cymaline asked. Eveline arched an eyebrow. Cymaline flushed. "It's just...Gertrude is getting old and it would be nice to have someone my age to talk to." She smiled. "Please?" 

Eveline shook her head, turning to Germaine. "Does she have training as a lady's maid?" 

"Not formally ma'am." Germaine admitted. "Though I have been beginning her instruction. She's been apprenticed to my sister as a seamstress and has produced fine work." 

Eveline glanced at her daughter's hopeful gaze before sighing. "I believe she can begin her training as Cymaline's companion." 

Cymaline jumped, clapping her hands. "Oh this is going to be so exciting." She grabbed Gwen's hand. "We can start right now. I have bunch of new fabrics that I want to try and of course, we can go riding." 

From his seat behind them, Lord Gavanine cleared his throat. The four women turned to look at him. "Oh don't mind me." He said. "Just checking to see if anyone remembered I was in the room." His expression softened as he looked at his wife and daughter. "It is lonely for Cymaline to have to endure 3 brothers." He turned to look at Gwen. "I trust the two of you will get into much trouble." He waved them on, ready to take the next petitioner. Lady Eveline moved back to her chair, giving her daughter a significant look. Cymaline sighed and dropped Gwen's hand. 

"I'll see you later, then." She turned, moving back to her seat. Gwen didn't even get a chance to say good bye as her mother rushed her off to the side. They exited the hall and used the servant's stairs to go towards the kitchens. Germaine smiled at Gwen. 

"That went so well." She hugged her. "I'm proud of you Gwenny." 

"Mum." Gwen groaned, leaning closer into the embrace. "I'm almost 8. You can't keep calling me Gwenny." 

"Of course." Germaine rubbed her back, stepping back. "I keep forgetting, you're almost an adult." She sniffed, pretending to cry. "Soon you won't even need me anymore." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Muuuuum." 

Germaine shook her head. "We need to get ready. You probably won't have to work too hard today. Lady Cymaline is a kind girl. I'm going to show you to where her chambers are and you can wait outside them for her when she's done with petitioners. I have to attend to my duties, but I'll meet you by the gate when you're finished." 

"Yes mum." 

Gwen followed her mother, taking note of the route to Cymaline's chambers. Everyone they encountered greeted her mother, clearly knowing her. Gwen smiled and nodded at different people. Finally, they stopped in front of a door. Gwen looked up and down the hall, memorizing the different drapes and window, trying to make sure she cataloged everything. Her mother motioned over to a guard. "This is my daughter, Gwen. Gwen, this is Jonas. He's one of the family guards. Jonas, Gwen is going to be working for Cymaline." 

Jonas smiled down at Gwen. "I'll watch out for her until lady Cymaline comes back, Germaine." 

"Thank you." Germaine fussed with Gwen's hair and the sleeves of her dress. Straightening up, she exhaled. "Okay. You be good now. Gertrude is a good woman, she'll teach you everything you need to know for how to be a proper lady's maid." She turned and swept out of the hall, not looking back. Gwen watched her leave. Jonas moved back to his place at the end of the hall. She wanted to talk to him, but she knew that guards shouldn't be distracted while they were on duty. She stood, silent, trying not to fidget. The hallway was quite drafty, even for early spring. She shivered, trying not to make it obvious that she was cold.

Presently noise came from the opposite end of the hall from where Jonas stood guard. Gwen stood up straight, alert, ready to greet Cymaline. But it was Victor and Leon who came down the hall. Victor ignored her, telling Leon about needing to go to the yard to practice as he'd wasted his morning. Leon nodded at Gwen as he passed her. Then stopped. Telling Victor to go on, he came back to where Gwen was standing. Victor rolled his eyes, but stayed where he was, watching the two of them. 

"You're Guinevere, right?" Leon asked. Gwen nodded, trying not to shiver. Leon smiled. "Cymaline's going to be a while. Our aunt arrived at the end of the meeting and is berating her for her unladylike behavior." He beamed. Gwen tried not to panic. How long would she be? She couldn't ask him. Her thoughts must have shown on her face because Leon frowned. "Are you well?" 

"Yes." Gwen nodded, smiling at him. Then her eyes widened as she realized her mistake. "My lord." She dropped into a curtsy. Victor snorted. Leon looked uncomfortable. 

"You don't need to do that." He said. Gwen pulled up, smoothing her skirt. Leon looked at her shivering hands. "Are you sure, you're alright?"

Gwen hesitated before saying. "It's a bit drafty. My l-" 

"Leon." He interrupted. "You can just call me Leon." He paused before pulling on the knot of his cloak. Gwen stared as he took it off, putting it around her shoulders. 

Victor pushed off the wall. "Leon, what are you doing?" 

"She's cold." Leon called over his shoulder before lowering his voice to Gwen. "Is that better?" 

Gwen nodded. "Thank you." She paused before adding. "Leon." 

He grinned. 

"She's a servant. If she didn't want to be cold, she should have worn her own cloak." Victor grumbled. "We need to get to the yard." 

"You go." Leon said. "I need to decide what to do about the foxes." 

Victor scoffed. "You do realize father wasn't serious about that. He just said that to make the blubbering peasant shut up about his chickens." 

Gwen squeezed her fists. Her mother had warned her that the lord's family might say things that were upsetting. She wasn't supposed to respond. If she wanted to get angry, she'd have to wait when she got home so she could talk to her mother about it. Leon glared at Victor. 

"That's a lie." He stiffened his spine, trying to look intimidating. "It's an important job and as the lord's sons it's our job to carry out his mandate of protecting the people." 

"Not their chickens." Victor said, turning to walk away. "Whatever, you're boring me." He started down the hall, muttering to himself. "One pretty servant girl and he loses his mind." 

Leon glared down the hall, waiting until his brother was out of sight before looking back at Gwen. "I apologize. He's just mad because he didn't get to hit things this morning." 

Gwen nodded. "Shouldn't you be practicing with him?"

Leon shook his head. "Victor doesn't let me train with him. He only lets me touch a sword when father watches. Otherwise I'm supposed to carry his equipment." He leaned against the wall. "Would you care for some company while you wait for Cymaline?" He glanced over his shoulder at Jonas. "Jonas is kind, but I'm a much better conversationalist." 

Gwen grinned. "Are you sure about that?" Leon pouted and for a second Gwen feared she'd offended him. Then a smile broke out on his face and chuckled. 

"Well look at that." He said. "The girl who couldn't stop curtsying has a sense of humor." 

Gwen leaned against the wall as well, thankful for the warmth of Leon's cloak, though embarrassed. "I wanted to make a good impression."

"You're Germaine's daughter." Leon stated. "She's well loved by my parents. That's all the first impression you needed." He paused, fiddling with his sleeves. " Your father is a blacksmith, yes?' 

Gwen nodded. "He works in Justain's forge." She didn't add that the forge may as well be her father's as the older smith passed most of his commissions from the manor on to her father, only stamping his seal on the work once the hard part was finished. Leon tilted his head, his eyes probing her expression. Nodding, he continued. 

"I may need his help." He said. "With the foxes. Might I ask you to introduce me?" 

Gwen looked at him in surprise. Leon, mistaking her intent, held up his hands. "I don't mean to offend."

"Not at all." Gwen said quickly. "It's just...I always got the impression that lord's sons could come in and demand whatever they wanted." Boran and Victor certainly did. She'd seen them swagger into the forge many times. Leon lowered his hands, frowning and Gwen felt a burn of embarrassment as she realized she'd become overly familiar. "Sorry." 

"No." Leon shook his head. "Don't apologize. I suppose if you've only met my brothers, you'd believe that." He sighed. "I hope to prove myself different through this task." 

Gwen couldn't help smiling as she was reminded of Elyan. "By vanquishing the foxes?" 

"By helping my father's people." Leon corrected. He was going to say more, but something at the end of the hall caught his attention. Pushing off the wall, he straightened up. Gwen turned and saw Lady Cymaline coming down the hall, followed by a maid. She stood, handing Leon back his cloak. 

"Thank you." She said. "For the cloak, my lord." 

Leon gave her a half smile. "Thank you for allowing me to avoid my brothers for a little while, Guinevere." He nodded at his sister as she stopped in front of them. "Sister." 

"Brother." Cymaline frowned. "Get your own new friend. She's mine." 

Leon rolled his eyes. "And here I thought I taught you to share." He reached forward to ruffle Cymaline's hair. Cymaline dodged her brother's hand, smacking it as he laughed. 

"And here I thought you were going to slay a cruel fox. Truly, the singers will tell of your glory as they do of Uther capturing the Great Dragon." Leon put his hand on his chest and pretended to be wounded as Cymaline pushed past Leon and opened her door. "Come, Guinevere."

Gwen nodded at Leon before following Cymaline into her chambers. 


End file.
